Reborn
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Harry is sent back in time to make the future a better place
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry is sleeping when he woke to a noise, Henry called a voice mama papa and grandpa and grandma are waiting for you downstairs. What in the world is happening to him, he gets up and looks in the mirror to see he is 16 again but what catches him is his appearance. He is about 6'2 pitch black bird nest hair, sky blue eyes, and a 6 pack and rock hard abs . He goes down to the formal meeting room to meet his family. His father, mother, grandfather, grandmother, little brother and sister is there. Henry says Charlus Potter his father, as you know tomorrow you will go back to Hogwarts Hogwarts to begin your NEWTS. My baby I glad you are in slytherin just like I was said Dorea Potter nee Black. In two years time Julia then four years later Fleamont will be at Hogwarts. Grandson said the voice of Lord Julius Potter I hope you do the Potter family well he says, you know he will says Lady Ashley Potter nee Mckinnon. But grandson there is something that I found yesterday there are several outstanding contracts for use, Fleamont will have to marry Euphemia Longbottom, Julia will have to marry Carlton Selwyn and you have to marry either Danielle Greengrass or your cousin Lucretia. I understand grandfather but when do I have to decide when to marry who? You have until the summer after your 7th year and then you have to chose one of the brides. I understand grandfather, does the blacks know this, yes they know and in 1 year they expect a desicion to be made, Henry nods I understand and excuses himself from the table. Walking back to his room, he could not believe where he was at, back in time as his grandfather's elder brother, the one who died in the war with Grindlewald. He goes in to his room and finds a note with words that says, Make the the world have a better future Angel of Destiny. He is shocked by this and he see's that they have given him his wealth from the future. But first he will read his OWLS scores.

OWL(S)

Charms O+( with honors)

Potions O

Transfiguration O+( with honors)

Runes O+++( with honors/ first in Europe/ count as a Newt O+/ can start your mastery if so desired)

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Arithmancy O+( with honors)

DADA O+++( with honors/ first in Europe/ count as as Newt O+/ can start your mastery if so desired)

COMC O+++( with honors/ first in Europe/ count as a Newt O+/ can start your mastery if so desired)

ASSETS:

999,098,223,487,300,321,000 G

Platinum Bars worth 827,349,290,100,225 G

Gold Bars worth 347,739,200,145,000 G

all in vault#: 961

Properties:

Castle In Ireland 25,000 acres 55 bedrooms- 10 house elves

Castle In Northern Wales 56,000 acres 100 Bedrooms- 30 house elves

Villa In Nice,France 5,000 acres with wine yard-5 house elves

Villa In Austria 5,000 acres with beach house=5 house elves

Manor In Southern London 10,000 acres 30 bedrooms=10 house elves

Manor In Scotland 13,000 50 bedrooms- 15 house elves

100,000 acres of empty land in Western Britian

Palace In Paris, France 100,000 acres of land 250 bedrooms-50 house elves

Palace In Toronto,Ontario, Canada 100,000 acres of land 400 bedrooms-200 house elves

Condo beach house in Malibu, CA 1,000 acres of land- 5 house elves

Condo beach house in Jamaica 1,000 acres of land- 5 house elves

Manor In Rio, Brazil 10,000 acres of land 50 bedrooms-15 house elves

Island in the gulf of mexico 50,000 sq. miles.

Sacred 30

Abbott

Avery

Black

Bones

Bulstrode

Burke

Carrow

Crouch

Fawley

Flint

Gaunt

Greengrass

Lestrange

Longbottom

Macmillan

Malfoy

Nott

Ollivander

Parkinson

Prewett

Potter

Rosier

Rowle

Selwyn

Shacklebolt

Shafiq

Slughorn

Travers

Weasley

Yaxley

It seems that we and the Bones were added to the Pureblood Dictionary. He closes the folder and calls for his elf, master Henry what can I do for you, can get me a spot of dinner and start packing my things for Hogwarts tomorrow right away Master Henry says the elf Bibby. He returns with pork chops, green beans, rolls, potaoaes, and steamed carrots, with a bottle of butter beer. he tore into his dinner and started on his desert which was strawberry creme pie and cheese cake. He finishes his dinner and goes through his memories, from what he see's he his counterpart is good flier, and from his home tutoring he excels in runes, potions, dada and charms. He will be better now in his other subjects, he gets on his bed drifting off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, he looks at time and see's it 8:45, so he hops in the shower, gets dressed, and looks at the time again and see's it 9:36, Bibby yes master Henry, are all of my clothes packed, yes master Henry. Good, packed a lunch of pork roast, vegatable blend, dinner rolls, steaks, mashed poataoes, and bottles of butter bear with carrot cake for desert and bring me breakfast says Henry, right away master Henry, he reappeared with breakfast which constists of bacon, sauage, eggs, pancakes, hash browns, biscuits along with strawberry jam, maple syrup, and orange juice. He ate it all and looked at his time and saw it was 10:21, he goes down stairs and see's his parnets and siblings down there, are you ready Henry says Charlus yes father I'am and they go to floo to platform 9 3/4. Arriving there on the platform he spotted Oliver, Walter and Sigmond right away, hey guys ready for Hogwarts, you bet says the guys, Henry says Charlus, yes father I want to give you what my father gave me when I was 16, this is an invisably cloak passed from my father to son for the passed 800 years in our family but remember to keep it a secret, I will father don't worry about it. He boarded the train with 15 minutes before they took off. He, Oliver, Walter and Sigmond grabbed a compartment togather. The train took off about 15 minutes later. So guys what what courses are you all taking for I'm taking core classes minus herbology and runes voiced Oliver the same says Walter only I'm taking herbology, core classes and Comc says Sigmond, well I'm taking core classes plus runes, Comc plus arithmancy, they continued to talk about other things like Quidtach. After about an 1 1/2 his cousin Lucretia came to there compartment, Henry can I speak to you for a moment, sure and they both went to an empty. So what do you want to talk about, the contract, I wanted to see if you would accept it. I don't know yet I wanted to have a chance to know Danielle Greengrass, but please Henry if you don't accept the contract I'm forced to marry Ignatius Prewett who is 20 years my elder. Were cousins first cousins do you really want to marry me knowing that we will have sex in the future. I know I don't care but is there anything I can do to change your mind she lustly. He felt his d*** get hard at that thought, he got an idea which he knew she would do. I don't know I need more convincing he said grabbing her ass and give a squeeze, she smiles locks the door.

Lemon scene

She takes off her blouse to reveal C-Cup breasts and a green lacy bra. I think I have just the thing and she kisses him hard in the mouth. He returns the kiss and is sucking on her mouth like a starve man. They stooped for breath, damn I always knew you wanted me, when I saw you 2 years ago looking at me naked in tub, he doesn't say anything. She gets on her knees and pulls his pants down to look at his d*** and she is shocked at the size. She sticks inside of her mouth and swirls her tongue around it. He moans Lucretia, she doubles down on her effect by bobbing her head even harder before cumin in her mouth. Damn Henry I knew knew you was sexually frustrated for me but I can't blame you I'am just sexy as hell, he laughs at what she says. Do you want me to return the favor for you he said by grabbing her p****. She nodded and he got on his knees and starts to eat her p****, Lucretia pushes his head more and more with her hands. He then see's if he got his paseltongue which he does and it sends to the floor. Damn Henry my p**** could not take any more of that. Well we are not done yet, he grabs, lines his d*** up with her p**** and thrust hard inside of her and starts to really f*** her. YES HENRY RIGHT THERE, MORE DON"T STOP F******* ME SCREAMED LUCRETIA. He drills her p**** into submission, I'm cumin yelled Henry and cum he does.

End of Lemon

They got there clothes back on and Lucretia asked him, well was they enough you can have that every night if we were to marry. Lucretia do you think you could ever fall in love in me, yes I believe I can and that was all he needed. Ok I will in form everybody tomorrow and me and you will get get married this summer though, I want an heir real quick though, she nods and turns to leave with her ass swaying back and forth. He goes back to his compartment and eat lunch that they all pinched in on all. Pretty soon is evening and the train got to Hogwarts. They got off and hoped inside of the carriage, as a perfect he really is supposed to ride with the other perfects. They did the sorting with Slytherin getting about 20 new students. After dinner and anncoments the others were lead to the slytherin common room, Pureblood says Henry as he lead the 1st years inside. Professor Slughorn made a few annocuments and after they were all off to bed. In slytherin after your owl year you got a single room to yourself which he loved. His elf has already put up his clothes, so he got ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Henry wakes up the next morning to get ready to tell Danielle about accepting the Black's marriage contract. He goes to knock on her the door and it opens, he goes in and finds her naked in bed with Amelius Nott, he hits them both with water. ARGH, they both wake up to a soaking wet bed, Potter yells Nott what are you doing, what are you doing in bed with him says Henry, she just turns away. Well you have just fucked up by sleeping with Nott, your whole family fortune and properties have become forefitted to the house of potter with you as my sex slave he said leaving them both behind. He goes to the owlery to let his grandfather know what has transpired. He then heads off to the great hall for breakfast, going in he takes a seat next to Elena Parkinson, hey Henry how was your summer is was ok how was yours. It was good my family went to america and Jamacia, that sounds like you had fun, I did. They talked for a little while longer before they headed to their first class which was ancient runes. Professor Bagwell talked about being able to create your own runes. As the class was over and leaving professor Bagwell called Henry, Mr. Potter please stay behind, Mr. Potter seeing as you got an O+++ on your OWL, which is a NEWT +. So i decided that you will study under me for a mastery degree. That is great, that you professor think nothing of it. He was told the same thing by his COMC and DADA professors. He goes back to room before dinner and finds a letter from his grandfather and it read

Dear Henry I have checked the contract and it is indeed violated by the house of Greengrass and I took it to Gringotts who inform me of the house of Greengrass assets and property has been transferred to our control. Lord Damian Greengrass has contacted me about doing to gain control of his assets back, however since you are the wronged party here I will let you decide what to do

Yours Lord Julius Potter

It will give him some time to think about it. He goes down to dinner and takes a seat next to Lucretia, you know Danielle violated our contract right, she shakes her no. It does explain why she is not at dinner. My grandfather has decided to let me to determine their faith. She shakes her head, I will tell my grandfather I accept our contract at Christmas time she shakes her head. I was wondering if you would like to spend the night he said rubbing her leg, smiling she nods her and squeeze his d***. He finishes up her meal and go to his dorm room to get ready for Lucretia to come. About 20 minutes later Lucretia come to the door in a robe and smirking.

Lemon scene

Lucretia drops her robe to reveal her blue bra and panty set. Damn Lucretia you know how get me excited, I always do cousin. He kisses her and picks up her to take her to his bed. They make out for about 5 minutes before they stop. Lucretia when did you lose your virginity? 4th year to Maxwell Parkinson. I was saving it for you but I thought you was not interested. I was I just couldn't get enough of Elena's d*** sucking skills. Well enough of that let's f***, and she hops on top of him and sanks down hard on his d***. She rides him slowly at first then speeds up and rides him fast and hard. Ohh Lucretia your p**** is so good I will never tire of it and she smiles at this compliant. 20 minutes later he cums hard inside of her. Let me clean you off and she starts to suck his d*** damn Lu you too good to me, she finishes after about 10 more sucks.

End of Lemon

have you given thought as to how many kids you want asked Henry. No more than 5 says Lucretia, that's good as long as there are at least 2 boys. They kiss then drift off to bed. Waking up the next morning he sees Lucretia already gone. He showers and heads down to breakfast when he is stopped by headgirl Chelsea Bell, Potter your wanted in professor Slughorn office, he nods and go to his office and finds his grandfather there waiting for him. Grandfather what are you doing here, I came to tell you about the Greengrasses. So what was decided about them, well half of their fortune was giving to use along with 5 properties of our choosing along with Greengrass shipping, They swore a servitude bond for 100 generations and after that it's up to use weather we release them or not and lastly Danielle Greengrass and every Greengrass woman for the next 10 generations are slaves to the house of Potter. I agree, I wish you could have gotten their potions company also, Julius smirks I knew you say that and that is why I had the company put in your name along with Greengrass shipping. Henry smirks well grandfather I happy you seen things my way, and I wanted to tell you That me Lucretia will get married over summer break this year, he nods and I have yet to inform grandfather Sirius but I will do it over Christamas break. I shall take my leave, Oh 1 last thing I have decided to abicate in favor of your father Me and your grandmother are retiring to our villa in Paris, Henry nods and his grandfather takes his leave. He looks at the time and see's he has 30 minutes before his first class he goes to his room and calls Blinky calls Henry, yes master Henry, bring me some crepes, sauage, bacon, eggs, biscuits and and orange juice right away master and 2 minutes later he was eating his spread.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The term has come and went really fast and this rate he has decided to take his NEWTS this school calendar year. He knows that he will be ready for his mastery exams by the end of this year, he has been teaching the first 3 years of dada students and the 3rd and 4th year comc and runes students. But things in life tend to effect what you do, Henry said a scared Lucretia I need to talk you and he led her to his room. What is it that you need to talk to me about, well I'm pregnant said Lucretia. Henry was shocked, how far along are you about 2 months acording to madam Wilson, it must have been on the train when I got you pregnant, that would make some time in June when you will give birth. Have you told your parnets or grandfather Sirius, no headmaster Dippett have called my parnets and grandfather Sirius and they will be here in 30 minutes. Damn Well what are you going to tell them. I was going to tell them I slept with you, Okay, he kisses her, damn I wish I could take you here and now, I got about 20 minutes so I can give you little something.

Lemon Scene

She slids down his pants and starts to suck on his d***, damn Lucretia how do you get me worked up so much, she stops you love the feel of my mouth so much that you can't help it said a giggling Lucretia. He cums a few minutes later.

End of Lemon Scene

He pulls back up his pants and kisses her I be here if you need me and she goes to the headmaster office. About a hour later he hears a knock on his door, Mr. Potter says Slughorn, you are wanted in the headmaster's office. 10 minutes later they arrive in the headmaster's office, he see's his parnets and grandfather there. Mr. Potter glad you are here you can leave Horace, he nods and leaves. Mr. Potter I leave so you can talk to your parnets and the blacks and he gets up to go to his private chamber. Henry Lucretia tells use you are the father of her child says Julius Potter, yes I'm grandfather, his parnets looked mad so did Arcturus and Melanie. Well you 2 will have 2 be married, we will have it over Yule holidays on Christamas eve. Me and Lord Black will work out a contract for the 2 of you. They both nods and leave to go back to their common room Sirius, can you come over to Potter Potterville Palace and work out a contract for them he nods and leaves so does Melanie and Arcturus.

Back at Henry's room

Clothes are thrown around as their hormones are ohhh yes that's it Henry eat my p**** says Lucretia. He licks hard and fast on her p****, he uses his paseltongue on her which she screams too. I want to be inside forget sucking my d***. He pick her up and fucks her against the wall, clap clap clap clap was all you would here. Yes Henry beat my p**** into submission and that gave him a lot of encouragement . He put her on the table and fucks her doggy style and she loves every bit of it. I'm cumin she says about 20 minutes later. He cums hard inside of her.

End of Lemon

You know when we get our own place I going to be f****** 24/7, I wouldn't have it any other way voiced Lucretia. We missed dinner says Lucretia, don't worry what do you want, I want a steak, mashed potataoes, spinnach, red wine, and ice cream floats for desert. Blinky yes master Henry gets use some dinner, she will have steak, mashed potataoes, spinnach, red wine and root beer floats for dinner, I want pork chops fried big about 3, yams, spinnach, rolls and some of that muggle drink called coke cola father likes for my desert i want root beer float and some chocolate chip cookies. It be about 30 minutes master Henry, about 30 minutes later they had their dinner eating it. Lucretia loved the way her steak tasted, Henry really was not a steak eater but he really loved pork so much. After finishing their dinner an elf poped in to his room, master Henry your grandfather left you a copy of the contract

Contract of Marriage between houses of Potter and Black

(1) The house of Black will pay the house of Potter a dowry of 100,000,000 G

(2) The house of Black should give the house of Potter 50,000 acres of land in Northern England

(3) The house of Black should give the house of Potter a castle of 60 bedrooms on 10,000 acres of land in southern France

(4)The bride of the house of Black should provide at least 3 magical male offspring capable of reproducing

(5) The house of Black will come to the aid of the house of Potter when they are being threated by another house I.E. blood feud, honor duel or line theft

(1) The house of Potter should pay a bride of price of 100,000,001 G

(2) The house of Potter should give the house of Black 10,000,000 G for every magical male offspring capable of reproducing

(3) The house of Potter should give the house of Black a Villa in Jamacia

(4) The house of Potter should give the house of Black a condo beach house

(5) The house of Potter should give the house of Black free access to their shipping and potions company for free

Signed Lord Julius Henry Potter, Lord Sirius Phineas Black

Witness(s) Arcturus Sirius Black III, Charlus Julius Potter

Well they signed it in blood magic so there is no going back you will be my wife unless 1 or both of use die. Don't joke about things like that I'm starting to fall in love with you says Lucretia. I'm starting to fall in love with you too Lucretia. They kiss and make sweet passion love until they fall asleep due exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Wedding bells, Newts, Masteries and giving birth

The last few weeks has been a blur, with getting ready for the wedding, the invitations, and the wedding party. He has decided to use Oliver as best man with Walter and Sigmond as groomsmen. She has decided to use Gloria Turpin as maid of honor with Elena Parkinson and Claudia Moon as brides maids. The wedding will be held on the grounds of Potterville Palace. The wedding will be attended by over 1,000 people all of their Pureblooded year mates will be there along with their parnets and relatives. He has already told his parnets that he will take his Newts at the end of this year along with his mastery exams, Lucretia will get tutored from home and take them in the fall. He is in his room thinking about how tomorrow his life will be forever changed, He knows he will be a good husband and father. He just hopes he can make Lucretia happy and they have happy lives togather, he keeps thinking about his new life as he drifts off to sleep.

Scene Change

Wedding Grounds of Potterville Palace

He stands up next to Oliver and his other groomsmen as he waits for his bride, music starts playing and Arcturus leads Lucretia down the aisle to the altar, as they get to the altar, he takes her hand from Arcturus and Minister Hector Fawley begins the ceremony. Family and friends we are here to witness the bonding of these 2 souls, Do you Lucretia Phoebe Black take Henry Charlus Potter as your lawful wedded bonded husband for life, I do says Lucretia, Do you Henry Charlus Potter take Lucretia Isla Black as your lawful bonded wife for life I do then I proanunce you Henry and Lucretia Potter bonded for life you may now kiss your wife and Henry does kiss her and they walk down the aisle follow by the rest of their party.

Scene Change Potter Island Lemon Scene

After the reception they took a portkey to potter island where they will spend rest of Yule break. Lucretia comes into the room stark naked with her hips swaying back and forth breasts jiggling, well are come and f*** me or what. He gets up and takes her by the waist put her on the bed and sucks hard on her right breast. Moaning she says Henry stop the 4 play I want f*** you already,ok and he lines his d*** up with her p**** to thrust hard inside of her. She turns him over where she is riding him, Henry I always knew you be my husband said Lu moaning while riding him at a easy pace, I knew I wanted to f*** when I 13 and saw you naked, It took all of my control to not hop in the shower with you, I would have welcome it and suck you off at that point. He grabs her breasts and suck on them, Lu have you ever been with another woman yeah, so you would not mine having a 3some them, No I would welcome it she said moaning. Who did you have in mine, well Charsis, I lost my virginity to her when I was 14 and she 15, Then there is Adara Malfoy, I really would mine f****** her senseless, there is also Candy Selwyn who sucked me off in 4th year and Arianna Prewett who I f***** last year he says moaning faster to Lucretia. Adara Malfoy i can get as coubine, and while he does not know it Charsis told me Casper is sterile and she wants me to father the children while he blood adopts them. Moaning his name she slows down as they both cum togather. You there is somebody else who wants to f*** you, who Irma Pollux's wife, he is shocked by this, I want at their manor 3 days and she asked if I would share you with her, she said Pollux is not satifying her. Well she is beautiful so if you have no problem with it, I see why not she smiles and kisses him while going down to suck his d***, ohhh Lucretia moans Henry as she starts to suck him.

Scene Change Henry POV

Lucretia gave birth to their twins a boy and a girl Caspian Henry Potter and Lyra Melanie Potter, Caspian birth triggered a marriage contract with the house of Parkinson to 2 month old Holly. He also went to the wedding of Charsis and Casper, she looked miserable at her wedding. He got his mastery in dada, runes, and comc. with also getting staight O's in his Newts. Him and Lucretia moved into a Manor off the coast of wales. He has had regular women vistors but what suprised was Charsis sister Cedrella she claims that she made a mistake marrying Weasley and confesses to wanting to see what all the fuss was about him, so he f****** her senseless and told her to come back for more, well Lucretia is pregnant is again with twins again and so is Charsis with a boy. He has decided to go to the muggle university to get him a business degree to open muggle companies and some on the magical side, for example Potter premium potions will be the world's top potions suppler one day. He has found a basilisk farm with over 10,000 of them he use the gemini spell on them and now he has over 100,000,000 of them , he has secured the island and have started some of harvesting some of the vemon killed a few thousands for the body parts and skin. He also found a acromantula farm with over 1,000,000 of them he also uses the gemini spell on them and has over a billion of them, the silk from there is already making me a fortune Potter shipping once Greengrass shipping is a goldmine. His father taken to be Lord Potter with style, he told me if he is still alive by my 70's he will turn the headship over to me. Getting my muggle degrees in Biology, Chemistry, and Business was hard work but paid off along with along with getting another mastery in potions, charms, arithmancy and herbology. My boys look just like me and Caspian, Abraham William and Joshua Lincoln Potter was born May 8th 1938, Lucretia says 1 more pregnancy is it for her. He has bought up some oil fields in Texas and Mexico that are very rich in oil and soil. The muggle world war 2 has started, he has decided to build a pure magical town by buying up the rest of the land off the coast of wales and the city has already stared remaking the money he spent to build it, he has 200,000 people living in the town and has put up anti-bomb wards he learn to make himself. He has called the city Potterville Magik, by the end of 1940 there is now 2,000,500 people living inside the town. A gringotts bank has also been built inside of the town as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry's POV

The past decade has been good for the potter family, our wealth has been increased by 48%, my sister Julia has just given birth to a baby boy her 3rd child and Euphemia has given birth to little James. Danielle my coubine has given me 4 kids Alexander Robert, Allison Mary, Rosalie Esmeralda, and Julian Alistair Potter all adopted by Lucretia in blood magic. Potterville Magic has been thriving and now is the richest magical city in the world, Potter potions and shipping is do better than I could even expect. This year I have decided to build a magical primary and secondary schools and in 2 years another school 1 that will rival Hogwarts 1 day. The primary school will be mostly for students who are muggleborn and being reintroduce to the magical world from ages 5-8. The secondary school will be for students 8-11 and they will be introduce to potions, history magical and muggle, runes the theory part of it, Arithmancy, muggle math science English and sports.I have bought 2 Quiditch teams the Appley Arrows and the British national team,I decided that I will be the one make the Holyhead harpies. But all is not good it's been discovered that Charsis kids are not Caspar's and Cedrella's kids are not Weasley's. Luckily Caspar and Septimus are dead so no charges will be bought against the blacks however their heads of houses have annuled those marriages and named their second sons as heir their families. So now him Lucretia Charsis Cedrella had to have a private conversation with Lord Sirius who was shocked and displease at this but along he paid back those fines to the house of Black he will allow him to foster Cedrella and Charsis with their kids. With the glamour charm lifted all of his kids looked just like him. Little Barty wants to be a auror and eventually dmle head, his sisters his daughters Camila and Rachel want to be lawyers. Billius just wants to work in potion business along with his twin Richard, the other twins Charles and Percieval are jokers and want to open their own shop while little Arthur wants to work in muggle ralations department. All in all the family is happy

Scene Change time skip 18 years August 8th 1970 Harry's POV

Over the past 18 years I been keeping track of Tom's movements and horcruxes, he is a lot more dangerous in this timeline, so I have decided to start my own group to combant him, I called it Serpent's Destroyer, I bought the plot of land where originally the burrow was on and built me a headquaters here under the fidelus charm. That's where he and this people are at he invited the Bones, Abbots, Longbottoms, Bell's, Prince's, Diggory's, Alastair Moody, McMcmillians, other mugglenorns and halfbloods also tonight. Thank you all for coming I have gathered you all here today is because of the dark lord Voldemort. He is threat to the safety of not just Britian but the whole magical world. And what do you suppose we do O great pureblood sneered a muggleborn witch, since the ministry refuses do anything right now we will take the fight to the dark lord and these death eaters. I have found out that he is not even a pureblood as he claims to be to the shock of the room, who is he then, he is a halfblood named Tom Riddle and was head boy in 1944-1945 school year. Are you sure Henry asked Michael Boot a pureblood from his year, yes I found out a few years ago and that is not the only he done. Before I tell you all anymore I need a oath that you all will not repeat this to anyone I'am about to tell you all. They all give him the oath, he has done many dark rituals to extend his own life, he has made 5 horcruxes and those who know what they are paled. How do you know this demanded Alastair, because I have already destroyed 3 of them a diary, ring and a locket, I just found out where the 4th 1 is at, I just don't know where the 5th one is at, luckily 7 is the max number he can make. All how know what a horcrux is is shocked, how is he still in his right mind said Augusta Longbottom, he is not I shocked that he has any followers with how deraged he is. Ok, you sold me Henry said 1 of his best friends Oliver Bones, Walter and Sigmond also give their support, then the Boots, Bells, Princes, Mcmillians, Diggorys offer their support with the muggleborns and halfbloods right behind them. Great this is what we will do first, for those with seats in the wizengamont we'll vote for harsher laws on terroist groups, Alastair what is the chances that Davenport will allow vertisuim doing intergations, good if you can convince for a good reason, good convince him everybody else we will keep our eyes and ears open till the next meeting and with that everybody got up and left. Alstair who stayed behind and lingered, you know that Albus has asked me to join his order of the phoenix, I know Albus is a good man but he gives 2 many second chances Alastair had to nod to that, we O could use a spy to see what he is doing. Count me as your spy, thank you Alastair, your help is greatly helpful and I'm greatful for the help you provide. I don't know if he has told you yet but once Davenport retires it looks like your boy Barty will be the next head of the dmle, but your the head auror you should be the next head, I not good doing the politics of the trade and that's why I will recommend your boy my second in command for the post. He has always wanted to be director one day, I wouldn't be shock to see him as minister 1 day, Alastair left soon after that

Scene Change February 6th 1975

Eugenia Jenkins was ruthless ousted from office office in favor of Harold Minchum, also with the retirement of Jasper Davenport, Bartimius Potter is the new director of the department of magical law enforcement. The war is at full force now, father was murdered last month with mother along my grandparnets. James has joined Albus's order which I'am about to put a stop to that. He goes to James and Lily Manor which I gifted to them on their wedding day, blitz where is James, in the parlor with some friends. Henry walks to the parlor and see's James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Marlene Mckinnon, a few other people he does not know. Uncle Henry what are you doing here, I came to tell you you will quit Albus's order he said to the shock of the room. No I will not we are helping to combant these death eaters, if you do not quit I will disown you and take guardship of little Hadrian he roars, it's because of Albus my parnets and grandparnets are dead. So either quit or be disown and lose your son he said to both James and Lily, shocked looks went up around the room, James defeated had no choice but to comply with these wishes. We will quit, make the unbreakable vow he said and James does that. Well I be back tomorrow to reenforce these wards.


End file.
